Star Wars: The Infinity Saga
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: Based on an idea mentioned in Parks and Recreation: Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet and uses the reality gem to explore and fight those who inhabit the Star Wars galaxy. Heroes and villains of both realities arise.
1. From The Sand

The twin suns shone in the sky of the desert planet Tatooine. Across the galaxy, people were celebrating over the Rebel Alliance's victory against the Galactic Empire. With Emperor Palpatine overthrown, people were cheerful and merry, even the people who inhabited the hive of scum and villainy that was Mos Eisley.

Away from civilization, the mouth of a sarlacc pit was in the sand. It was miles away from the palace of the now deceased Jabba the Hutt, whose remains were probably charred up in the explosion of the sail barge called _Khetanna_. The Mandalorian bounty hunter Boba Fett, son and clone of the late Jango Fett, had fallen into the sarlacc pit. Boba had thought about many things as he was trapped inside of the beast. He had thought about his father, who had been killed by Jedi Master Mace Windu in an arena on another desert planet called Geonosis twenty-six years earlier. He was irritated by the fact that he, like his father, may die on a desert planet due to a malfunctioning jetpack. The device, damaged by Han Solo, would not save him now. He had tried multiple times to get it to work, but no dice. He hated the fact that he was a clone who may have been meeting his fate almost the same way as his father.

One would think that he was now unemployed since the Hutt was dead and Fett was in the sarlacc's digestive system. But no powerful bounty hunter ever gives up. If he could make it out, he would find more work to accomplish. And he would live. He would survive and make his father proud. He found his grenades to be useful.

The gloved Mandalorian gauntlet of Boba Fett grabbed onto the sand outside of the sarlacc pit. The feared bounty hunter pulled himself out from the maw of the sand beast. He was alive and infuriated by the thought of Han Solo, who had caused him to fall into the pit. He pondered whether revenge against the smuggler would be worth it. He also wondered if it would be best executed immediately or years later when Solo may have more to lose. At the moment, however, he had to focus on surviving. He was on the virge of death and needed help.


	2. Infinite

In the realm of Asgard was a room full of treasure collected by Odin. Among these treasures was the Infinity Gauntlet, complete with the Infinity Gems. The colors of the gems which were known as _Soul_, _Time_, _Space_, _Mind_, _Reality_, and _Power_ were green, orange, purple, blue, yellow, and red respectively. Together, they could control essentially all aspects of the universe.

The Infinity Gauntlet used to occupy the right hand of Thanos, a villain who wanted to court Mistress Death. After a long war between Thanos' army of aliens and the Asgardians, the Infinity Gauntlet was acquired by Odin and hidden in the treasure room for protection. Thanos became less of a threat and vanished for ages. In the year 2011, however, he had heard of the failed attempt of Loki and the Chitauri to defeat a superhero team known as The Avengers. Among the members of this team was Thor, son of Odin and stepbrother of Loki. Loki's goal was to gain control of the Tesseract and become Earth's new ruler. He was no match for The Avengers and was subsequently imprisoned in Asgard.

The news of a new challenge intrigued Thanos, causing him to resurface. Over the past few years, he searched for a way to get into Asgard without getting caught. He found a way in and was now in the treasure room which contained the possession which was once his. He searched through the artifacts until he found the Infinity Gauntlet, just as golden and shiny as the day he had parted with it. It was missing a gem which had not been missing up until recently. He opened his hand and looked at the _Reality_ Gem. The acqusition of this one gem gave him the ability to wish that he could be where the rest of the Infinity Gems were. He inserted _Reality_ into the Infinity Gauntlet, thus completing the collection. He wore the Infinity Gauntlet on his right hand.

Thanos smiled a mischievous smile.

"All of this time spent away from you, and now I have all of the time in the universe. And more!"

Thanos used _Space_ to teleport himself to various faraway worlds. Some were cold, others were hot. He felt that he needed to choose the perfect locations to exact his vengeance on Odin. But it was not just Odin he wanted to hurt; to wanted to punish Odin's loved ones, and that included Thor. He wanted Thor to suffer as well by challenging those who were close to him as well. There was no limit to what Thanos could do.

"Punish the Asgardians. Punish the Earthlings. Punish them all! They will find it very difficult to return to their homes..."


	3. Life Debt

Boba Fett heard footsteps approaching him as he was lying on the sand. He looked up and saw the gray-purple face of an alien species he had never encountered in his travels throughout the galaxy. The red eyes appeared to have blue pupils. Fett's burned body could barely move.

"You look like you could use some help," Thanos said.

"I'm no good to anyone dead," Boba said.

"Death is such a beautiful thing," Thanos said. "But if you'd like, I could heal you."

_Reality_ glowed yellow on the Infinity Gauntlet. Fett could feel his burns disappearing. Soon afterward, he was able to stand up without a problem.

"Are you some sort of Jedi?" Boba asked. "I hear that they have powers that can heal others."

"And just what is a Jedi, I wonder?" Thanos asked.

"They used to serve the Galactic Republic before they went extinct," Boba said.

Thanos became more and more curious. He wanted to see what else Boba knew about Jedi. He used _Mind_, now glowing blue, to access the bounty hunter's mind. He could see what the bounty hunter's face looked like. He could see memories from the man's childhood. He could see Boba's father, who looked exactly like him.

_"You may be one of my many clones, but you are my only son, Boba," Jango said._

Thanos could see the cloning facility of Kamino, where Boba had grown up. He could see an arena full of Jedi Knights with green and blue-bladed lightsabers using the Force. One Jedi, however, had a purple-bladed lightsaber. The Jedi used his weapon to sever the head of Jango Fett, devastating Boba.

"You miss your father, don't you?" Thanos said. "It must have been awful watching him get killed by a Jedi in an arena as if it were sport."

"How the hell do you know?"

"These stones can do many wonders. I am not a Jedi. But they do seem interesting. They have much power?"

"Not anymore. At least, there's not many of them. If there are, they are hiding. The only one I have seen recently was a rebel named Luke Skywalker. I think he may be related to Anakin Skywalker, who fought in The Clone Wars."

"What gives them power?"

"Some say it has to do with their midichlorian count."

"Why don't we go somewhere better to talk?"

"It would be nice to have a drink somewhere. Haven't had one in ages. It ain't pretty down there in the sarlacc. The nearest place is Mos Eisley."

Thanos quickly grabbed onto Boba's hands. _Space_ glowed purple. They immediately appeared in a corner of the Mos Eisley cantina. All of the customers were too occupied with drinks and conversations to notice.

"What the-?" Boba uttered.

Thanos looked at the drinks that were around the bar. _Reality_ glowed. A drink appeared on a nearby table.

"Drink's on me," Thanos said.

Boba sat down and lifted his helmet a bit to take a few sips.

"So how did you come across that thing in your hand?" Boba asked.

"These things can not only move me through space but also through time. A long, long time from now, in a galaxy far, far away in another universe full of superheroes, beings who had abilities superior to those of normal people. They singlehandedly defeated an army led by Loki, the adopted son of Odin from the world of Asgard. His brother Thor took him back to the world of Asgard, where he was imprisoned. But Loki is tricky. He managed to escape his cell and enter Odin's treasure room. He picked up the Infinity Gauntlet. When he heard that others were coming after him, he panicked and dropped the gauntlet. He only had time to pick up the _Reality_ gem. I wished that he was somewhere far away. Luckily, I happened to be far away. I caught him and took the gem from him. After scouting some places, I used the gem to teleport him to a very cold place where he belongs. He comes from Frost Giants. I then used the gem to get myself into Asgard, where I found the rest of the gems on this Infinity Gauntlet. Loki must be very angry right now."

_Reality_ glowed.

"What did you just do?" Boba asked.

"Don't worry about it. How would you like to work for me?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to the planet Earth of a different version of the universe and cause chaos by attacking certain people and destroying certain buildings."

"What will you pay me?"

"Boba... You already know that you owe me a life debt. What would your father think if you did not honor your debt? Is that a true Mandalorian warrior?"

"Don't push your luck. I'll do it."


End file.
